Oswald Cobblepot (New Earth)
When he is released on parole, he claims to have fallen in love and gone straight. His new girlfriend will not tolerate criminal behavior. Cobblepot runs a legitimate umbrella factory staffed by ex-cons, but he is sent back to prison because this counts as "consorting with known felons." He is later seen in Belle Reve prison when it is attacked by the Female Furies. Amanda Waller recruits him to the Suicide Squad for one mission, in exchange for prison release. Penguin helps them plan a top secret mission where they rescue imprisoned author Zoya Trigorin from the Soviet Union. He is forced to accompany them behind enemy lines, because Rick Flag wants him to have a stake in his own plans. They are forced to fight the Russian army, and Penguin is nearly killed. Penguin states that he cannot stand Russia, because they do not respect the individual rights that allow him to cheat the system. There is no room in their culture for an entrepreneur such as himself. Trigorin is killed by enemy fire, and they barely escape Russia with their lives. Crime Lord Penguin established himself as a legitimate businessman in charge of his nightclub, the Iceberg Lounge. However, it was just a facade in order to control criminal activities from a privileged position. After a while, Penguin organized a large criminal ring that consisted on kidnapping pregnant girls and sell their kids to adoption. However, Penguin was attacked by a strange villain and the penthouse of the Iceberg Lounge was bombed when his crime was revealed. Penguin survived the explosion and learned that the people behind the attack were a new group called The Body. Penguin then gathered three helicopters and attacked a large group of members of The Body, saving Batman in the process. Before leaving, Penguin warned Batman about the new enemy. When the great gang war broke out in Gotham, Penguin auctioned weapons he stole from the US Navy, as well as meta-humans and assassins among the many gang parties in Gotham. During this time, Penguin was confronted by Hush, who was looking for Riddler. Shorly after, Gotham was drowned in chaos and the police ordered a civil curfew for the entire city. Penguin took control of the Gotham Power Company and caused a massive blackout in the city. Infinite Crisis The Penguin becomes swept up in the events of Infinite Crisis. He is part of the Battle of Metropolis, a multi-character brawl started by the Secret Society of Super Villains. The Penguin, along with several other villains, are bowled over by the surprise appearance of Bart Allen. One Year Later While the Penguin was away from Gotham City, the Great White Shark and the Tally Man killed many of the villains who worked for the Penguin (including the KGBeast, Magpie, Orca and the Ventriloquist), and framed Harvey Dent. The Shark had planned to take over Gotham's criminal syndicate and weaken all his competition - Penguin included. Upon his return to Gotham, the Penguin continues to claim that he has gone "straight" and reopened the Iceberg Lounge nightclub, selling overpriced penguin merchandise. He urges the Riddler to avoid crime, as it's more lucrative in their current, non-criminal lifestyle. Penguin was briefly approached by Slam Bradley who wanted information over Hush's current whereabouts. Back to Crime The Penguin has recently returned to be a prominent figure in Gotham City's criminal society after the rise and fall of the new Black Mask. Around this time, the Penguin employed a henchman named Bossworth. During a meeting with members of the Penitente drug cartel, the Penguin was attacked by Red Hood who nearly killed Cobblepot and Gabriel Santo. | Powers = | Abilities = * : From an early age Penguin was never very physically strong or appealing and this forced him to learn to live life with a keen intellect. It should be noted that his intellect is almost always sinister in nature even in the most mundane of decisions. ** : Oswald's criminal operations would succeed without a hitch if not for the actions of Batman. Oswald has existed both above and below the law with his businesses; running a legitimate night club as well as selling drugs from within it. ** : Penguin always travels with henchmen on any criminal mission or even to the zoo. He controls bodyguards, chefs, servants, gang members, villains and so on with masterful talent. Oswald has led both legal and illegal operations within Gotham City; under any conditions. ** Avian Trainer: Penguin has used his knowledge of birds for criminal purposes as well as personal purposes. Like Catwoman does with cats, he shares a special kinship with birds, especially the African penguin. * Cold Tolerance: The Penguin can tolerate sub-freezing temperatures longer than most people. He can spend extended times outdoors in the winter before frostbite, hypothermia or even discomfort begin. This ability is not superhuman; he is just at the far end of normal human cold tolerance. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Trick Umbrellas: The Penguin employs an assortment of "trick" umbrellas, many of which can be used as weapons as well. A few of his umbrellas are equipped with motorized flight capabilities, and he often uses such devices in order to affect an expedient escape. | Notes = * In a Saturday Night Live skit called "Superman's Funeral," the Penguin attended Superman's Funeral and made the same sound he made for laughing as he did when he cried. * In the continuity of the Super Friends comic book series, the Penguin was the leader of a team of villains known as the Super Foes. The Super Foes were analogous to the Legion of Doom from the Super Friends cartoon series. The Penguin recruited his own personal sidekick, Chick, and instructed him to infiltrate the Hall of Justice. | Trivia = * The Penguin's corpulence and short height causes him to waddle when he walks, giving credence to the distasteful "Penguin" sobriquet that has plagued him all of his life. Adding to the unflattering pseudonym, Cobblepot also has a distended, pointy nose which closely resembles a bird’s beak. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Penguin (comics) | Links = * http://www.legionsofgotham.org/BATMANbtsUnUsed.html * "The Origin of the Penguin" at DCComics.com }} Category:Injustice League I members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Independently Wealthy